1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a software for playing contents and writing contents onto an internal or external recording medium of a portable contents playing device.
2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, fee-based distribution of music contents on the Internet, generally known as Electronic Music Distribution (EMD), has been becoming popular. There have been opened many sites that distribute such contents. Contents are distributed by various distribution systems depending on the EMD service providers. Therefore, a contents playing software that corresponds to each of these distribution systems is necessary in order to enjoy those contents on personal computers (PCs). Currently, a contents playing software 101 such as one shown in FIG. 1, which is designed to enable the contents distributed by various distribution systems to be handled with a single contents playing software, is commonly used. The contents playing software 101 is designed to execute management and playing of the contents distributed by various distribution systems via a plug-in (an add-on software that adds a new function to the existing software, hereinafter called xe2x80x9cEMD plug-inxe2x80x9d). In other words, by adding an EMD plug-in to the contents playing software 101, the contents distributed by various distribution systems can be handled by the contents playing software 101. For the convenience of consumers, the contents playing software 101 also has a function to automatically obtain and add to itself an EMD plug-in on the Internet as necessary. This function shall be hereinafter called xe2x80x9cautomatic EMD plug-in adding function.xe2x80x9d
Referring to the drawings, the structure and the operation of the contents playing software 101 is described below. The contents playing software 101 includes a controller 102, a distribution system detector 103, an EMD plug-in portion 104, and an EMD plug-in controller 105.
The controller 102 controls the distribution system detector 103, the EMD plug-in portion 104, and the EMD plug-in controller 105. The controller 102 also controls the entirety of the contents playing software 101. The controller 102 also receives various commands sent through an inputting means (not shown) such as a keyboard, and forwards the commands to each element as necessary.
The distribution system detector 103 checks the downloaded file to detect the distribution system of the contents.
The EMD plug-in, which is a plug-in for enabling the handling of the contents distributed by various systems, is installed into the EMD plug-in portion 104. FIG. 1 shows the EMD plug-in portion 104 having installed therein an EMD plug-in for Company A""s system 106(a), which is a plug-in for enabling the handling of the contents distributed by Company A""s system, and an EMD plug-in for Company B""s system 106(b), which is a plug-in for enabling the handling of the contents distributed by Company B""s system. The contents distributed by Company A""s system, for example, is managed by the EMD plug-in for Company A""s system 106(a). When a consumer desires to play this contents, the EMD plug-in for Company A""s system 106(a) executes the processes for playing upon the command from the controller 102, thereby outputting music data from an output device (not shown) such as a speaker.
As shown in FIG. 2, the EMD plug-in controller 105 includes an EMD plug-in presence detector 201 and an EMD plug-in installer 202. Upon the commands from the plug-in controller 102, the EMD plug-in controller 105 executes the installation of the EMD plug-in into the EMD plug-in portion 104 and controls the installed EMD plug-in. The EMD plug-in presence detector 201 detects whether an EMD plug-in corresponding to the distribution system detected by the distribution system detector 103 is already installed in the EMD plug-in portion 104. This detection is executed by referring to an installed EMD plug-ins list 301 that lists installed EMD plug-ins with their versions as shown in FIG. 3. The EMD plug-in presence detector 201 and the EMD plug-in installer 202 share the installed EMD plug-ins list 301. If the EMD plug-in being sought is found not installed, the EMD plug-in presence detector 201 commands the EMD plug-in installer 202 to install the EMD plug-in. The EMD plug-in installer 202, upon receiving the command from the EMD plug-in presence detector 201, obtains the EMD plug-in from a site offering the EMD plug-in 108 and installs the EMD plug-in thus obtained into the EMD plug-in portion 104. At this time, the installed EMD plug-ins list 301 is updated. The EMD plug-in installer 202 retains information on sites offering EMD plug-ins 401, which lists the sites offering the EMD plug-ins for various distribution systems, along with their versions, as shown in FIG. 4. Based on this information, the site offering the EMD plug-in 108 is identified. The information on sites offering EMD plug-ins 401 is updated as appropriate and placed on a predetermined, designated server. The EMD plug-in installer 202 communicates with this server upon starting up the contents playing software 101, receiving the contents, or at any other proper timing. The EMD plug-in installer 202 obtains the information on sites offering EMD plug-ins 401 that is present on the server and newer than the information that the EMD plug-in installer 202 has. The aforesaid timing for obtaining information on sites offering EMD plug-ins 401 can be specified by the consumer on the contents playing software 101.
Referring to the flow chart shown in FIG. 5, the operation of the contents playing software 101 when a consumer tries to obtain the contents is explained below.
First in S501, when the consumer visits a contents distribution site 107 by using a general Web browser and tries to obtain the contents, the file containing either the contents itself or the information necessary for obtaining the contents is downloaded (which of the contents and the information is downloaded depends on the distribution system). This file is downloaded as a file having an extension predetermined by the distribution system. Such files having the extension are preset at the time of installing the contents playing software 101, so as to be automatically opened by the contents playing software 101 after the downloading. Such files contain the information regarding the distribution system to be used for the distribution of the contents. After the file is downloaded, the contents playing software 101 is automatically started. The controller 102 commands the distribution system detector 103 to detect the distribution system of the contents.
In S502, the distribution system detector 103 examines the downloaded file to detect the distribution system used for the contents distribution, and notifies the EMD plug-in presence detector 201 of the finding.
In S503, the EMD plug-in presence detector 201 refers to the installed EMD plug-ins list 301 and detects whether the EMD plug-in notified by the distribution system detector 103 is installed in the EMD plug-in portion 104. If it is determined in S503 that the EMD plug-in is installed, the EMD plug-in will not be added. The files downloaded in this way are processed later by the appropriate EMD plug-in, so that the consumer can enjoy the contents on the contents playing software 101 in S506 after purchasing processes are completed. If it is determined in S503 that the EMD plug-in is not yet installed, the EMD plug-in presence detector 201 commands the EMD plug-in installer 202 to install the necessary EMD plug-in.
In S504, the EMD plug-in installer 202 refers to the information on sites offering EMD plug-ins 401 to identify the site offering the EMD plug-in, and obtains the EMD plug-in from there.
In S505, the EMD plug-in installer 202 installs the EMD plug-in obtained in S504 into the EMD plug-in portion 104, and updates the installed EMD plug-ins list 301.
The files downloaded in this way are processed later by the appropriate EMD plug-in installed in S505, so that the consumer can enjoy the contents on the contents playing software 101 in S506 after the purchasing processes are completed.
This concludes the explanation of the contents playing software 101.
Thus, by using the contents playing software 101, the consumers can easily enjoy on their PCs contents distributed by various distribution systems.
Furthermore, portable devices (PDs) that allow use of the contents anywhere have begun to be introduced one after another. Such portable device writes on itself contents that has been downloaded onto the PC. By writing the contents onto a recording medium or the internal memory of the PD, the consumer can enjoy the contents wherever he is. The writing of the contents is carried out through a designated software, such as a commonly used contents playing software 601 shown in FIG. 6. The contents playing software 601 is constructed by combining the contents playing software 101 described earlier with an element for the function to write the contents on the PD. Other elements and the operation of the contents playing software 601 are similar to those of the contents playing software 101. Referring to the drawings, the structure and the operation of the contents playing software 601 are described below. The elements similar to those of the contents playing software 101 are given the identical reference numbers. Descriptions of such elements are omitted.
The contents playing software 601 includes a controller 102, a distribution system detector 103, an EMD plug-in portion 104, an EMD plug-in controller 105, and a PD plug-in portion 602. The difference from the contents playing software 101 is that the contents playing software 601 includes the PD plug-in portion 602. Into the PD plug-in portion 602, a PD plug-in, which is a plug-in that enables the contents to be written onto the PD, is installed. In FIG. 6, the PD plug-in portion 602 is shown having installed therein a PD plug-in for Company Q 603, which is a plug-in that enables the contents to be written on Company Q""s PD 606.
In FIG. 6, the EMD plug-in portion 104 is shown having installed therein an EMD plug-in for Company A""s system 604(a) which are the plug-ins constructed by adding a PD plug-in connector for Company Q 605 to the EMD plug-in for Company A""s system 106(a) as described in FIG. 2 and also the EMD plug-in for Company B""s system 106(b). Now, the PD plug-in connector for Company Q 605 is a means for converting the contents that is managed by the EMD plug-in into a data format for Company Q""s PD 606, and also a means for securely transferring the converted data to the PD plug-in for Company Q 603. If the PD plug-in connector for Company Q 605 is not in the EMD plug-in, the contents managed by this EMD plug-in cannot be written onto Company Q""s PD 606. This is because the data format of the contents written on the PD and the system for protecting the data at the time of transferring the data from the EMD plug-in to the PD plug-in vary depending on PD manufacturers. The EMD plug-in that does not have the PD plug-in connector for Company Q 605 cannot convert the contents it manages into data format for Company Q""s PD 606, or securely transfer the data to the PD plug-in for Company Q 603.
For example, in a case shown in FIG. 6, the contents distributed by Company A""s distribution system can be written on to Company Q""s PD 606. However, the contents distributed by Company B""s distribution system cannot be written onto Company Q""s PD 606.
Generally, each PD is sold bundled with a software for writing the contents onto the PD. When the bundled software is a contents playing software having a structure like that of FIG. 6 as explained in Description of the Related Art, and when the consumer has installed the contents playing software onto the PC, the PD plug-in that enables the contents to be written onto the PD he has purchased is installed into the PD plug-in portion 602. At the same time, the EMD plug-in that enables the contents to be transferred to this PD plug-in is installed into the EMD plug-in portion 104.
Now, suppose that a consumer who has installed a piece of contents playing software visits a contents distribution site and tries to obtain the contents that is distributed based on a distribution system with which the EMD plug-in installed in the contents playing software is not compatible. In this case, the aforesaid automatic EMD plug-in adding function is activated. The necessary EMD plug-in is automatically added onto the contents playing software, so that the consumer can enjoy the contents on the contents playing software after the purchasing processes are completed.
However, the contents managed by the EMD plug-in thus added may not always be able to be written onto a PD purchased by the consumer. If this is the case, the consumer ends up being unable to write the contents onto the PD even after the purchasing processes are completed. In such cases, it is very likely that complaints are sent to the distributor of the PD.
The present invention was devised in view of such situations. A principal object of the present invention is to provide a system that warns that the contents cannot be written onto the PD when a consumer tries to purchase the contents that cannot be written on the PD, thereby preventing complaints that may otherwise be sent to the distributor of the PD.